


Unexpected Gifts

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Caring, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John glanced back down at the pieces of paper in his hands. </p>
<p>“What’s this?” </p>
<p>Sherlock continued to focus on the experiment in front of him. “I believe it is self explanatory.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my answer. 
> 
> This piece has not been betaed or Brit picked so please forgive any mistakes. 
> 
> I don’t own them so, unfortunately, I can’t profit from them.

"What's this?"

Sherlock continued to focus on the experiment in front of him. "I believe it is self explanatory."

John glanced back down at the pieces of paper in his hands. "Yes, I see what they are, Sherlock. What I want to know is how and why?"

"Then you should have asked those questions and not the one you did."

Closing his eyes, the doctor worked to settle the irritation riding up inside of him. Once he silently reached twenty, he took a deep breath and tried again.

"Sherlock, in my hands I have an aeroplane ticket to Paris and a copy of a reservation to a hotel there. The date of the ticket corresponds with my friend Tim's wedding. The one I was invited to but couldn't attend because I don't have the money. Because of this, I'm a bit surprised to see bought and paid for travel and lodging here in front of me. Care to tell me how that happened?"

The taller body remained in the position it had held for nearly ten minutes. Only one eyebrow rose as lips and vocal chords moved.

"Despite the thick sarcasm used to ask your question I shall answer it."

John rolled his eyes.

"You have talked about your friend Tim many times and I know you wanted to attend his nuptials. Due to your helping your sister financially, yet again, you find yourself without the monetary means to make the trip. Knowing this, I simply used some of the money my great aunt Elizabeth left me when she died last year."

Shocked, John dropped into his chair. His mouth moved but no noise came out. A few moments passed before he could speak.

"Sherlock, I can't take this. I mean, it's very nice of you but I just can't."

The taller man sat up. His back rigid and eyes steely, he turned towards his flatmate.

"And why not?"

"It just wouldn't be right. I don't know even know when I could repay you."

During back to his experiment, Sherlock added a drop of milk to the bubbling liquid in front of him.

"No need."

"What?"

The consulting detective sighed before turning to face his friend once more.

"I said there is no need. The money has been sitting untouched for fifteen months now. Why not put it to good use?"

"Yes, but-"

"John, I'm bored of this conversation so let us bring it quickly to a close. Shall we?"

There wasn't enough time for John to respond, let alone think, before Sherlock was speaking again.

"You are happy to help out friends, family, even acquaintances when you are able. You do it cheerfully and never ask for anything in return. Yet you find it difficult to accept the same support when it is offered to you. Would you not allow me this? Especially when I know you would do the same for me."

When put to him in such a way, John found he was not able to argue with the logic presented to him no matter how much his pride might want him to. The only true response, if he did not want to insult his friend, was to accept.

Seeing the fight leave John's body, Sherlock nodded and turned back to his work.

Moments later a hand rested on his shoulder and gave a brief squeeze before being removed. He heard the words, "Thank you, Sherlock. You're a good friend," spoken softly before John walked to the sink and started to fill the electric kettle with water.

"Care for some tea?"

Sherlock noticed John's voice was back to normal again.

"Of course," he paused long enough for his flatmate to start for the refrigerator. "We're out of milk again."

He heard the muffled curse and, "Just once I'd like you to let me know when we're low!"

Sherlock smiled as he shifted towards his microscope.


End file.
